Superman Prime (One Million)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | At least Low 5-B | 2-A Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent Origin: DC Comics (DC One Million) Gender: Male Age: Over 85,000 years old Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: |-|Post-Crisis= All abilities of his past self to a much greater degree, as well as all abilities granted by the Super Sun to Kal Kent, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Super Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch and Taste. He can focus up to a sub-atomic and molecular level or widen to a planetary scale. Can hears across the planet and can identify heartbeats), Information Analysis (Can quickly analyze molecular and genetic information and electromagnetic makeups), Heat Manipulation and Limited Matter Manipulation via Heat Vision (His heat vision can match absolute zero, replace the effects of the sun, and agitate molecules to cause structures to shatter), Durability Negation (His heat vision works on a microscopic level), Non-Physical Interaction (His heat vision can hit intangible beings and counter molecular phasing), Limited Power Nullification (He can cut off external sources of power using heat vision), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Super Breath and Ice Breath, Limited Intangibility and Invisibility (Can become intangible and turn invisibile via phasing), Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation (Torquasm Vo can create illusions to provide a distraction), Aura (Generates a constant aura around himself to protect his clothes and avoid grime), Martial Arts and Pressure Point Strikes, Limited Sound Manipulation (Destroyed an illusion by shouting, should be able to replicate Supergirl's sonic scream), Limited Air Manipulation (Can generate and cancel tornadoes; Can draw air out of an area by creating updrafts), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can generate enormous amounts of static electricity), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can thunderclap), Calmed a creature down with a touch, Astral Projection (He taught it to his wife Lois), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Body Control (Can control autonomous body functions, allowing him to fool sensors), Absorption of Electromagnetic Energy (Absorbed energy from an EM gun; Getting shocked recharged his strength), Geothermal Energy (Learned to leech power from the earth around him), and other types of Energy. He is also capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of spacetime), Data Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Quantum Manipulation, Capable with alien technology, Likely several more unknown skills (Was stated to have learned various skills from all over the universe for over 50,000 years) Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Fire Manipulation (Withstood Apokolips' fire), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), Matter Manipulation (Survived sub-atomic destruction), Time Manipulation (Countered a temporal modulation field), Time Stop (Broke out of full chrono-suspension), Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), Possession (Neron couldn't possess him), Willpower Manipulation (Has nearly infinite willpower), Death Manipulation (Overcame death inducement and prevented his heart from being stopped), Acid Manipulation (Inhaled acid gas to protect others, and was unaffected by having liquid acid dumped on him), Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by high levels of electricity), Magma Manipulation (Was unaffected by Lady Blaze's magma), Telekinesis (Forced his way through telekinesis), Deconstruction (Was unaffected by a disintegration beam), Corruption and Biological Manipulation (Overcame Skyhook's corrupting power), Pain Manipulation (Resisted Kalibak's Nerve Beam, which activates all its target's pain receptors), Magic (Was stated to be immune) |-|All Star= All abilities of his past self to a much greater degree, including: Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Enhanced Hearing and Smell, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Flight, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Bio-electric Aura Manipulation |-|Rebirth= All abilities of his past self to a much greater degree, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Super Flare, Super-Radar (ability to sense transmissions and energy waves), Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Body Control (Can raise his body temperature), Can Thunder Clap (As shown here), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Adept at boxing, and is noted to possess formidable brawling skills by Captain Comet), Non-Physical Interaction (Can counter phasing with his Super Breath), Superhuman Intelligence, Eidetic Memory, Danger Sense (Through his Super Hearing), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Longevity, Regeneration (Likely Mid, has the same regeneration feats as his New Earth self and is most likely on par with that of General Zod), Intangibility Resistance to: Transmutation (As shown here and here), Matter Manipulation (Can survive against Doomsday’s molecular death aura), Gravity Manipulation (Withstood a powerful gravitational anomaly), Radiation Manipulation (Unfazed by cosmic radiations, and withstood an atomic explosion), Disease Manipulation (Shown here), Sleep Inducement and Sound Manipulation (Unfazed by Batman’s gases and sonic disruptor), Electricity Manipulation (As shown here) Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyztplk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Two Examples), Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Likely vastly stronger than Kal Kent. His power is amplified by his Green Lantern Ring) | At least Small Planet level (Stronger than his past self) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to, if not stronger than, his past self after many sun dips) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Small Planet Class |''' Multiversal+''' Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level | At least Small Planet level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'The last Green Lantern ring of his universe. 'Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Unknown Known Abilities/Techniques: * Kryptonian Physiology: Superman Prime One Million's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman Prime One Million's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. ** Stellar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman Prime One Million's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman Prime One Million uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. *** Solar Supercharge: Superman Prime One Million remained in Earth's sun, labeled as the "Super-Sun", for 15,000 years, increasing his abilities to unknown but presumably titanic levels. ** Superhuman Strength: Superman Prime One Million has the ability to physically lift humongous levels of weight, and deliver physical blows of colossal magnitudes. ** Superhuman Speed: Superman Prime One Million has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He can likely achieve speeds trillions of times faster than light. ** Superhuman Stamina: Superman Prime One Million’s Kryptonian physiology allows him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished. In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. ** Invulnerability: Superman Prime One Million possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs, and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman Prime One Million is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. Note that this doesn't mean he has true Invulnerability as he can still be harmed by attacks outside the realm of his conventional durability. ** Flight: When Superman Prime One Million's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. ** Superhuman Vision: Superman Prime One Million possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. *** X-Ray Vision: Superman Prime One Million possesses the ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *** Telescopic Vision: Superman Prime One Million has the ability to focus his vision to see something at great distances, with equivalent clarity of visual perception. *** Microscopic Vision: Superman Prime One Million has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superman Prime One Million can see all of the Electromagnetic Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. ** Superhuman Hearing: Superman Prime One Million has an incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to easily pick up noises across vast expanses of space. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. ** Superhuman Olfaction: On various occasions, Superman Prime One Million has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can easily smell odors across entire planets. ** Stellar Radiation Expulsion: Superman Prime One Million can also release his stored solar energy directly. *** Heat Vision: Superman Prime One Million can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at a lower temperature, but blinding at higher temperatures. ** Superhuman Breath: Superman Prime One Million is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman Prime One Million to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. *** Freeze Breath: Superman Prime One Million can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). * Reality Alteration: Shown as capable, with the aid of the Superman of the 5th dimension, of turning a fragment of DNA inside-out through time into a full-fledged human being with the soul of the original individual, presumably among other capabilities. * Power bequeathing: Superman Prime One Million is noted as being capable of sharing a portion of his power with his descendants, this fraction alone itself being a degree of power "far beyond any held by any metahuman" (additionally binding receivers of said power inextricably to the Super-Sun that Prime inhabits). Notes: See this thread for common misconceptions about the character. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Post-Crisis | All-Star | Rebirth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Orphans Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2